The Fall of a Hero
by Ksonic
Summary: He recalled the times when he’d just run with her in his arms, as fast as he could-which was less then the speed of sound now- off into the distant hills. She would always smile up at him lovingly,saying with her eyes how much she appreciated his kindness


Death.

It was a word Sonic had never pictured happening to him when he was young. He always figured he'd survive every hardship, that no one could kill him. When Eggman had passed away, his thoughts of death lifted even further. There was no one out to kill him anymore. He was free from death.

It had always been in the back of his mind, however. Everyone knows that someday they'll die, and the pessimistic will say you're dying as you speak. Sonic would just laugh inside, pretending he wasn't hearing their words. How could he, the fastest thing alive with no enemies, die?

It was when his wife, Amy, died, that this thought of death caught up to him. There was still one enemy out there, one he could not kill, and one everyone had. Although he fought this enemy day in and day out, it was impossible. Sin brought death to everyone, and Sin would continue for who knew how long. It was not up to Sonic to destroy this enemy; his job was to avoid and not listen to Sin. That was all he could do. But he could not stop himself from dying. The Grim Reaper came to everyone.

As he stood by his wife's grave, roses in hand, he thought about how much he missed her company. He thought back to the times he thought he hated her, then the times he loved her. He recalled being Eggman's slave, and telling Amy for the first time his love for her. The smell of the flowers at their wedding was still as strong as ever, and the sound of Violet's first cries ran through his ears more clearly then even the wind. The laughter the couple had shared was precious, as was the romance. The children's first steps, words, lessons too, were incredible memories.

He suddenly thought of the recent times with his beloved Amy. The times they had just sat around, remembering the good old times together. He remembered the times when they had held their grand children for the first time, and how much love they shared for their growing family. Then his thoughts shifted again, and he saw Amy sick and weak, lying in bed and not being able to get up. He recalled the times when he'd just run with her in his arms, as fast as he could-which was less then the speed of sound now- off into the distant hills. She would always smile up at him lovingly, saying with her eyes how much she appreciated seeing the world, even if she could not walk in it any more.

Someone fit their hand into Sonic's, and he looked up to see his oldest granddaughter, Halley, standing by his side. Looking behind him, he saw his nine children, and their children, all of which were smiling sadly at him.

Sonic didn't feel like saying the words that were stuck in his throat. He didn't want to remind his children that he was here because he loved their mother, and that today would've been their seventy-second anniversary. They knew that already anyway.

Looking away from his family, he again observed the grave site of Amy's, and gently bent down to place the flowers exactly where he wanted them to be. Standing back up, he avoided eye contact with the family as he breathed a silent prayer, asking for guideness through his tough time. A single tear fell from his eyes, and he jumped slightly when he heard Halley murmur,

"It's okay to cry, Grandpa. We understand."

Sonic looked up then, gazing at his granddaughter in a loving manner. She was so much like her mother, who was like his wife, which, at times brought more sorrow to Sonic's heart. Reaching out to hug her grandfather, Halley noted once again at how much her grandfather's coat had paled in the recent years. He would die too, soon, she realized, and this brought tears to her eyes. She was not like her grandfather, and could not hide her emotions as well as he. Sonic just held her, knowing that's what she wanted and needed the most now. And what he needed.

A sudden pain to his chest brought him down to the ground, and the family watched with horror on their faces as Kyler, the eldest of Sonic's children, reached for her father, and pulled him back up.

"No doctor," Sonic reminded her, and Kyler nodded. She knew her father was not one to take medical help from anyone but family. It was just the way he was.

Putting an arm under him to support him, she helped him back to his home. Upon entering it, she, much like her daughter noted the changes to her father.

His strength was rapidly decreasing. His speed as well. The house, once full of life and vigor seemed empty and depressing, and a sudden thought came to her as she helped her father struggle onto his bed. He would die soon too.

Dash, who had also come with his sister, ran to get a wet cloth for Sonic, and he gently put it on his Dad's head, who smiled up at his son. Kyler sat at the edge of the bed, stroking her father's hand as she watched him with teary eyes.

"Dad," she started, swallowing to keep herself calm. "Dad, you know we love you, and I just want you to know…Feel free to leave when you need to."

At the sentence's conclusion her cheeks became moist, and Dash moved over to comfort her.

"Same, when ever you're ready, Dad," he murmured, and Sonic again smiled up at his children.

"I love you all, too," Sonic answered in a raspy voice.

Closing his eyes in a peaceful manner, he listened as his children left the room, saying goodbye to him.

Two months later, the family again gathered at the graveyard. The wind blew softly in a calm manner as they looked upon their mother and father's graves. Blooms from the trees landed on Sonic's name on his tomb, and his other grandchild, Ginny blew it away kindly.

"Bye, Grandpa," she said, almost cheerfully, for she was too young to understand the whole concept of death at this point. "Don't worry, when we die, me and all the rest of us will come and see you and Grandma. We look forward to it."

Anyone that was old enough to understand death smiled at Ginny, the pain in their hearts subsiding for a minute. They couldn't have said it better themselves.

* * *

Now I suppose most of you are mad at me. After all, I killed Sonic! Heh heh…it was mostly a random idea. I got the idea from this one story I skimmed earlier about Sonic about to die, and I was like, "I'm writing my own story about this." It's hard to imagine Sonic getting old, huh? But, like everyone, our favorite blue blur has to die someday. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated!

~Ksonic


End file.
